English
by Nintendo DS
Summary: Akaya takes an English pop quiz!


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I do, Rikkai will be the lead team and Akaya will be the Prince of Tennis.

_*Italicized words are in English._

--

Ah. Another great day in our favorite school, Rikkaidai. Peacefulness and silence is exploring the wide campus of the said school. Most of the students, teachers, and staffs are busy relaxing themselves to the unusual silence that roamed around the whole school until…

"NAAANNNIIII?!?!" Kirihara Akaya, the English teacher's no. 1 enemy wailed.

"It's true Kirihara-kun. We're going to have a pop quiz," The smallest English teacher Akaya have ever seen, Engrish Akuma-sensei (that's what Akaya called him just for the lolzs) said as calmly as possible.

"You've got to be kidding, sensei,"

"I've got the quiz papers here, Kirihara-kun, I'm serious,"

Akaya tried to complain for the kazillionth time, but to no avail. He has no choice. He has to take the pop quiz whether he likes it or not. A man must not complain to the adversities his life meets. A man must be always brave.

While Akaya is busy daydreaming, Akuma-sensei is giving out the quiz papers to each of the students in class 2-D. When Akaya received his, his eyes popped out when he realized that all words are written in ENGLISH. Oh, what have he done to deserve this cruel punishment?

When Akuma-sensei gave the signal for them to start, Akaya immediately wrote down anything he could think of.

_Name: Kirihara Akaya_

_Class and Seat #: 2-D #6_

_Use the following words in a sentence/s:_

_1. __**Deflate**_

_Answer: Becos he's a gentileman, Yagyuu-senpai washed __**deflates **__fro me._

_2. __**Affect**_

_Answer: Jackal-senpai weared __**affect**__ diamond ring in a tee partie._

_3. __**Chicken, Nut, Bread**_

_Answer: Mura-buchou, helped yor seister! She's choking and __**chicken nut bread!**_

_4. __**Despise**_

_Answer: Whoo used all __**despise**__ fro cooking?_

_5. __**Mention**_

_Answer: Fukubuchou's haws is so bigg. Its lyk a __**mention.**_

_6. __**Devastation**_

_Answer: Everi mourning befour I go to schoool, I wait fro the bus at __**devastation.**_

_7. __**Decanter**_

_Answer: Pay fro yor shoping items at __**decanter.**_

_8. __**Protestant**_

_Answer: Aples, oranges, and othere fruts can be baught at the __**protestant.**_

_9. __**Iraq**_

_Answer: __**Iraq**__ is biger than a stones._

_10. __**Iran**_

_Answer: __**Iran**__ is fatser than a walk._

_11. __**Wander**_

_Answer: Hellow?! Is any __**wander?**_

_12. __**Deduct. Defense, Defeat, Detail**_

_Answer: __**Deduct**__ jupmed over __**defense**__. __**Defeat **__first then __**detail.**_

_13. __**Schooling**_

_Answer: *ring ring*…Hellow?! Whoo's __**schooling?**_

_14. __**Cardiac**_

_Answer: Niou-senpai's knew car was __**cardiac**__ the knight befour yesturday._

_15. __**Deposit**_

_Answer: Pleas chek the sink. I thingk __**deposit**__ is leaking._

_16. __**Difference, Differences**_

_Answer: The sun of the king and kween is cold __**difference **__of there kingdom. While there daughter is cold __**differences.**_

_17. __**Persuading**_

_Answer: My perents celebreted their __**persuading**__ annibersarry many yirs ago._

_18. __**Suspicious**_

_Answer: I did nut now Atobe's haws was so bigg. Its __**suspicious!**_

_19. __**Calculator**_

_Answer: I can't toke too you on the fone write now, butt I'll __**calculator.**_

_For a bonus point, answer this question:_

_What is the REAL name of your English teacher?_

_Answer: __**Echizen Ryoma-sensei**__ (ceriously, knot onli you shair the same height, you both are idiouts in louve.)_

--

The next day, the students from 2-D received the result of their pop quiz they took the previous day. All failed but one. Unfortunately, he's not even a character from Prince of Tennis that's why his name is not allowed to be mentioned here.

Great. Just great. If Akaya fails again, he's out of the tennis team. If that happens, his dream will be crushed again.

Akaya did nothing in their classroom but sulk. Time flew and it's time for afternoon practices. Akaya doesn't have any guts left to show his face in the tennis club. But still, he decided to come anyway.

--

All the regulars are already starting their laps when Akaya arrived. All faces turned to him with unusual looks. They just stared at Akaya until Yukimura came back from the clubroom.

"Akaya, can I talk to you for a moment?" Akaya just followed Yukimura into the clubroom.

Once they entered the clubroom, Akaya couldn't help but feel awkward. The feeling gave shivers down his spine.

"Akaya, can I see your last test in English?"

"But buchou—" Akaya was cut off when he noticed Yukimura was staring at him with a let-me-see-it-or-die smile plastered on his face. Akaya then had no choice but to give him the test paper.

Yukimura stared at it with eyes full of surprise and shock. He also couldn't help but twitch.

"Starting tomorrow, Renji will go to your house and be your tutor not only in English but also in other subjects,"

"HAI!" was the immediate response of the younger teen.

"Now, change to your tennis uniform and start with 50 laps for warm-up and punishment for failing a test," Yukimura commanded his favorite kouhai.

--

After three weeks of learning more about English and other subjects, Akaya is beaming with pride when Yukimura praised him for the rapid improvement of his grades. During practice sessions, Akaya often speak in English. Sometimes in wrong grammar but most of the words are in correct pronunciation. Akaya really is a fast learner.

"Ne, Marui-senpai,"

"What?"

"What's the English teacher's real name?"

"Eh?! How come you don't know?"

"I wasn't in class when he introduced himself. And Niou-senpai won't tell me so I made up a name for him,"

This time, Marui sweatdropped.

"I think his name is Akuma Hiru something…I'm not so sure. Go ask Yagyuu. He's a teacher's pet,"

"But I think Yagyuu-senpai's mad at me,"

"And why is that?"

"I came to his house the other day to teach me about English because Yanagi-senpai is not available,"

"Then?"

"I got crazy when I can't understand a word from the dictionary and I broke his golf clubs,"

"Yeah. I think he's mad," Because of this, Akaya went to the corner of the clubroom, sulked and drew circles on the floor like an emo boy looking for a blade to kill himself.

--

So that's the end. It sucks? It's awesome? It's funny? Tell me what you think! Criticisms are oh-so welcome! It helps me, y'know!

And, sorry if it's super corny!:)


End file.
